What if you loved me?
by Catspee
Summary: What if you told me you loved me? How would my life be then? This question is answered here with Final Fantasy 7 characters with amateur kinky/romance scenes. Love can occur anywhere- even on the battlefield.


**What if you loved me?**

Disclaimer: I dun own FF7

So, if one has played FF7 they would know about the Gold Saucer date and that you could either be on a date with Aeris, Tifa, or Barret (and I think Yuffie too right). Because this is a Tifa and Cloud story... it will be Tifa that Cloud went on the date with... Anyways, the setting of this story shall be Tifa and Cloud after their little date! This story was originally for my friend... but now I'm bored and I've decided "What the hell, might as well make more kinky final fantasy 7 stories". For you horny wankers, it's not that hot yet... but eventually... it will... but it's just cute stuff for now. Just enjoy the read I guess. I've never wrote romance scenes before... so now this is pretty interesting.

* * *

"I had a really fun time," Tifa told Cloud as they walked back to the haunted hotel. They had before just went on a nice date around Gold Saucer.

"That's good," Cloud replied back to her. There was silence as they walked through Gold Saucer. They then reached the front of the hotel.

"Cloud, can I come in your room for a bit? I wanna talk to you more about some private stuff. Really important," Tifa told him as they entered the hotel. On the inside Cloud wanted to sleep, he was very tired and did his best not to sigh. He looked on the floor trying not to tell her "Why didn't you tell me this while you force me out?" but he didn't want to trouble her anymore.

"...Sure," he replied. On the inside his heart died.

The two then went to Cloud's room. He locked the door as he didn't wanna go out on another date if Aeris suddenly barged in the room. There was a note on the table from Barret:

'Went out to the bar with Vincent. Probably be back late, foo.'

Cloud smirked.

"So... umm..." Tifa was red and nervous as she sat on Cloud's bed. She wanted to tell him on the gondola ride but was too afraid. Cloud then turned his attention to the beautiful girl on his bed. He was nervous... she was his childhood best friend, and he always liked her on the inside but was scared to tell her in fear of their friendship ruining. So he pushed back his feelings towards her away, and focused more on his responsibilities now.

"What happened?" Cloud asked in a concerned voice. He then sat next to her and smiled.

"Pinky swear that this won't ruin our friendship," she told him. They then pinky sweared each other.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Cloud asked... he tried very hard not to stare at Tifa's cleavage... she did had very big boobs... and that miniskirt didn't help his cause. When he thought about it, Tifa was a very sexy woman. Nice curves, nice boobs and nice butt. Any man would be lucky to have her. However, he tried to keep focus on her beautiful chocolate eyes. He was afraid of getting an erection and Tifa seeing his little friend and thus embarrassing himself. So he quickly tried to turn to other thoughts.

"Well... I have a crush on someone you see. And I've been wanting to tell this person for a long time how I felt. I was close to telling them, but then this other girl came into the picture and I think he likes her better than me. So, should I still tell him?" Tifa asked him. She was very nervous on the inside.

"I think he'd be dumb to reject you," Cloud told her instantly. He found himself getting kind of jealous now... he wanted to know who that guy was, and whoever he was he'd be dumb to let his best friend go.

"So, should I tell him?" Tifa asked. It broke Cloud's heart on the inside at the thought of her being with another man... but as long as she was happy, he didn't mind. He was used to this. Tifa would always leave him hanging on to be with another person. Usually those other people broke her heart. On the inside, Cloud was fed up with this. He wanted her to know that he loved her, and would be there for her… but no matter. After a while, Cloud decided that he didn't have time for a relationship.

"Sure... as long as it makes you happy," Cloud told her. In his heart he knew she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and it killed him to have to let her go. Tifa then grabbed his hand and looked at him straight in the eye. His heart jumped.

"You're the one I like, Cloud. I love you. I always have… and I'm sorry if I ever hurt you," she told him. She was nervous and afraid of rejection- as he seemed to be more interested in Aeris than her.

At that moment Cloud's heart stopped. At that moment, the most intense moment of silence ever in his life began... and after a second, he then grabbed Tifa's chin and kissed her lips. She then grabbed onto Cloud and cuddle him.

"I love you too, Tifa," Cloud told her right then and there. "I always have, since we were little. I always thought I was never good enough for you," he began to confess. "You always seemed to choose everyone else over me. You are beautiful Tifa. And you have to be dumb to let the most beautiful girl in the world girl. I never thought I was good enough for you, so I stayed back and was quiet."

"Oh Cloud you bum!" she joked.

"Yes, I am a fool," he replied back and looked down away from her in shame.

"It's okay though... because you love me back. I thought you didn't want me because you always seemed more interested in SOLDIER... when I finally saw you again I was over thrilled. But then when I saw Aeris, my heart sank," she told him. "When we were little, I always hanged out with everyone else because I was afraid you didn't really wanna be my friend. I was afraid of rejection… so I guess I rejected you before you could reject me."

"Aeris is just a friend Tifa. I love her like a sister," Cloud clarified. He could see that Tifa wanted to cry tears of joy... he too on the inside, but he had to hold it. "And… I never knew Tifa. I thought you didn't like me…"

"I love you so much Cloud and I've been dying all these years to tell you," Tifa told him again. She then gave him another kiss on the lips. He smiled. "I was so happy that you agreed to our promise."

"I'm glad you asked me… I want to make you happy Tifa. The happiest girl in the world. I want to protect you and always be there for you… and I'm sorry if you got hurt while I was at SOLDIER. But I will always be with you, physically or in spirit," Cloud then explained to her. He held her tight, he loved her…

"You're cute," she told him. She then began to play with his cheeks. Cloud then gently pulled her hands away from him and looked at her very serious.

"You know, it's kind of embarrassing but... I never had my first kiss," he told her. "I never had time for a girlfriend. Too busy in SOLDIER, and I wanted to become a strong man for you and keep our promise that I didn't care too much about other girls... To… confess…" He shy telling her this as he then blushed deeply looking into her.

"Aww! Then I'm glad I get to be your first," Tifa told him. They then embraced each other as Tifa then entered Cloud's mouth as they started French kissing. He held her tight, he didn't wanna let her go. He had the most beautiful girl in the world in his arms, and this moment was too good to let go so easily. His tiredness from before went away as now he was excited from Tifa's confession.

Tifa then pushed Cloud down the bed and went on top of him to make out some more... she had craved this moment for a very, very long time... and best of it all was that he never had his first kiss. Tifa was sad as she thought about her first boyfriend. She now wish this was her first kiss with Cloud now... But as thought about it more- even though she already had her first kiss taken, this was the best kiss of her life. He was kind of slow but eventually he caught on following Tifa's kissing movements. They had a rhythm going on between each other. He would suck on her left lip, and then she would suck on his tongue… it was exciting as Cloud then made his way slowly to her butt. Tifa felt a tingle down there as Cloud began to grip at her down there, and rub her ass more and more. She grabbed his hands, and then moved them up to her chest where she then let him grab her titties. Cloud then found himself very hard as he had this beautiful girl on top of him. He then motioned Tifa to lower down as he then took her shirt off and began to suck her nipples.

'Damn she is so hot,' Cloud thought, 'Lucky me. Who would have known this would happen? Thank you Tifa for bothering me.'

Tifa cheeks were red as she wrapped her arms around Cloud's neck. After having his sucking fun, they embraced each other for another kiss. They both were getting very hot and heated. Tifa wanted to go more with him, and so did Cloud… but then there was little feeling in Cloud's heart that told him to stop. He then placed a finger on Tifa's lips and moved his head away from her.

"Stop. Tifa, I can't do this now," he told her. She then got off him and put her shirt back on. "If I could I would do more to you... but... it's too much now. I don't wanna hurt you."

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked him. She then snuggled up on him.

"Like... what if something happens to me? What if you die, or I die... I don't want you to bear that pain if I die... especially if you get pregnant or something. I wanna live to see my kids you know... so much is happening right now. This whole Sephiroth thing and saving the world... it's crazy," he told her. "That... and I'm just scared of ruining both of our lives. I don't want to lose you Tifa. So I don't want to have sex and then something happens to me… I don't wanna hurt you, so I wanna wait at least til after this is over."

"Oh gosh, it's okay Cloud. I wasn't planning on going too far either," Tifa told him. " I respect your decision. I don't want to hurt you either. It is a hectic time now... all I just wanted was to tell you I love you tonight, but we ended up going a little farther… heh heh."

"That's fine my love," Cloud told her. "I'm glad you told me. I love you."

"I love you too silly," Tifa replied back. He kissed her on the forehead. "Again Cloud, I really am sorry if I hurt you… I do love you a lot and I want to make up for it."

"You don't have to make up a thing baby, I'm just lucky that I have you… the most beautiful girl in the world," he kissed her again. They smiled. He never was so happy before in his life. All the stress with Sephiroth went away that night. For tonight, he just wanted to be with Tifa and relax.

They then began to talk about memories past and other worries that night... it was a long but beautiful night. The best night of their lives yet.

**And that's the end!**

I'll write a part 2... And some alternative love stories to this part. Honeymoon in costa del sol, threesome with Aeris... you name it! :D Give me more suggestions guys and I'll write it.


End file.
